


Wasted Dreams

by Shadows_Are_Running



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Hints at The End, Jon has a bunny onesie, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Running/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Running
Summary: Jon is forced to sleep with a roommate when his room gets flooded, and Mark makes him stay in Eduardo's room despite the other's complainingPROMPT(s): Person A calms person B down when they wake up gaspingPerson A soothing them by stroking their hair and forehead till they fall asleep till they fall asleep in their armsPerson A: JonPerson B: Eduardo





	Wasted Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda a forgive me post XD
> 
> I don't think I will be able to get RWTBD out this Friday, it might be on Monday or, hopefully, this weekend.

There were many things that were strange with Eduardo. His feelings were one of the main things, he never let anyone close enough to him for people to learn how his emotions worked. But there was one thing, he was pissed, that was one emotion he let everyone know he had. Especially now, as Jon was bringing his pillows and some of his blankets in Eduardo’s room and getting himself comfy on the others bed. Eduardo glared at him, he didn’t know why Mark wouldn’t let him sleep with him like the Hispanic one suggested.

But no. His idea was shot down and he was forced to sleep with a Jon due to the smaller room flooding due to some damn storm. Eduardo huffed as he walked over and laid on the bed, his shirt and a pair of shorts were on him, uncomfortable as it was, he wasn’t sleeping half naked in a bed with his roommate. Jon, on the other hand, was wearing what seemed to be a fuzzy, bunny onesie, now why a man would be wearing this, Eduardo had no clue. He looked stupid, and Eduardo told him this as he shifted in the bed. Soon, the two fell asleep, Jon staying quiet the whole time before, not wanting to bother Eduardo.

_Eduardo froze, he knew where he was, he knew he was dreaming. This wasn’t the first time he’s had this exact dream. He stared at the giant robot that had the neighbors old friend inside of it, controlling it partway. That’s when the missile was coming at them, Eduardo was always too slow, he would always jump to try and grab Jon, pull him away from the blow, push him out of the blow and take it for him, anything to safe the idiot. Eduardo might have hated Jon, but he didn’t want him to get hurt, well, killed. But, just like all the other times, he was too late, but this time Jon turned to him and spoke. “Why couldn’t you save me…?” Tears welled up in the black-eyed boy’s eyes, before the blast was killing him and sending Eduardo flying backwards._

Eduardo jolted up, gasping for breaths as tears started to swell in his own eyes, almost like they had with Jon. “It was that same dream again… He said something this time though…” Eduardo whispered to himself. The sudden jolt apparently had woken up Jon as the other shuffled under the blanket and sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

“Duardy? You ok…? What’s wrong?” Jon yawned as he sat up and looked over at Eduardo and seen he had tears in his eyes. Jon frowned, he knew nothing made the other cry, it was rare to see him even upset like that. “Did you have a bad dream? I have those sometimes…” Jon said softly as he looked down.

Eduardo scoffed as he whipped his eyes. “I’m not a baby. I didn’t have a bad dream…” Eduardo grumbled before glaring at him, “Also don’t fucking call me that, it’s stupid...” Jon frowned, not because Eduardo told him to stop calling him by the nickname Jon gave him, but the fact the other was hiding the obvious. Jon, with what little courage he had, reached over and embraced the bigger male in a hug, he had to ignore the seat that was building up on the other’s back due to the overheating in the room.

“You don’t have to lie to me you know… nightmares happen to the strongest of us…” Jon mumbled softly as he held him tightly, running his hand through Eduardo’s hair. Eduardo wanted to pull back, wanted to yell at the other to fuck off, but Eduardo found himself chocking on sobs when he tried to open his mouth to say something. Ok, maybe sometimes he needs to do this, allow someone to see his emotions and help him. Eduardo huffed slightly and hugged the other back.

“I hate you sometimes Jon….” Eduardo grumbled as he buried his face into the pink onesie.

Jon chuckled softly and kissed the others head, trying to calm him down, “I don’t hate you though.” Jon started humming softly and running his hand through his hair and rubbing his back. Soon enough, Eduardo had fallen asleep, and Jon must say, this was the most relax he had seen him ever, even when the other would pass out on the couch, Eduardo would look like he was still alert in his sleep. Jon couldn’t help but watch the other as he slowly started to doze off as well due to the other’s even breathes, “I love you Duardy…” Jon mumbled softly before he fell asleep, his confession falling on deaf ears as Eduardo was completely out.

\--------------  
The next morning, Mark woke up before the two that had been forced to share a room. Normally Eduardo would throw a tantrum and be asleep on the couch, but when Mark went to the living room and seen no Eduardo on the couch, he decided he should p make sure Jon was still alive. Mark, thankfully, always had his phone on him. So, when he opened the door to Eduardo’s room and seen Jon and Eduardo tangled up in each other, he got some viable blackmail if Eduardo didn’t want to listen to him again when he asked for something to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want any pairings just lmk, I have no ships I hate, I will write whatever I can when I have time^^


End file.
